1. Technical Field
This device relates to fireplaces that are adapted for zero clearance installation in a structure against combustible building materials.
Fireplaces of this type typically have high efficiency gas burners and artificial logs within a fire box and are non-vented.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs such as a fireplace which is fabricated of metal having a double-walled fire box within and a support frame with insulation panels, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,287,871 and 4,169,458.
Other devices relied on a metal support shell with non-flammable insert panels within creating a fire box, see Pat. No. 5,263,471.
A hybrid fireplace is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,105 wherein ceramic cast sections are combined to form a free standing fireplace structure.
Vent free zero clearance fireplaces typically utilize fabricated metal and non-combustible insert panels with highly efficient gas burners and simulated logs to provide a simulated wood fed fireplace manufactured, for example, by FMI, Inc. of Santa Ana, Calif. illustrated in sales brochure no. P-N55211, dated May 1996.